


Sketches of Tony Stark

by MusicalLuna



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Pencil, Sketches, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: As the title says.





	1. Chapter 1

Sketch of cartoony Tony Stark looking at the camera with his eyebrows raised saying, "Problem, Steve?" He's wearing a tank top and sweats and his bare arms are covered in tattoos, including: a math fractal, change over time symbol, the vibranium element, Cantor's theorem, Mark VII iron man voice modulator circuit diagram, the arc reactor blueprint, the binary for DUM-E's base code, the chemical diagram of Tony's element, the Taurus constellation, the Tesla unit of measure of magnetic field strength, Tesla's electric magnetic motor, and an atom.


	2. Chapter 2

Sloppy Fresh Paint digital sketch of cartoony Tony Stark flipping off the viewer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB Tony for tinmantonystark :DD

Tony Stark in profile with his head tilted back smiling. He's wearing smoky eyeshadow and red glossy lipstick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to draw tony in a coat ala @princecanary. apparently that means he’s sad

[Image: Tony Stark who is wearing a dark, fitted coat with a flipped collar and a skinny tie, stares off into the distance with a pained expression.]


	5. Chapter 5

"really"

\--

Tony Stark in a rumpled collared shirt with the top few buttons undone wearing sunglasses. His eyes are closed and his head is tipped down slightly. He looks Tired. He’s saying, “I’m fine.”


	6. Chapter 6

Tony Stark wearing a suit with no tie, hands in his pockets looking upward with an expression somewhere between bemusement and fear.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony Stark, with gray hair at his temples and speckled in his moustache and beard, wearing a gray pinstriped suit and red tie with his hands in his pockets, looks up with a tentative sort of smile. He’s saying, “Hi, Steve. It’s been awhile.”


	8. Chapter 8

Tony Stark, with wings, wearing a tank top and goggles hunched over a table working intently.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony Stark wearing half-frame glasses looking back over his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

for [@willidothefandango](https://tmblr.co/mjJFa14EOfP5CapFvKV_4YA). 80s workout instructor tony. for reasons.

–

[Image: Tony Stark in a hot pink off-one-shoulder crop top, a teal leotard, shiny teal tights, and purple leg warmers leaning back on his hands and pointing his toes toward the sky. He is smiling at the viewer and his hair is VERY fluffy.]


	11. Chapter 11

[@flange5](https://tmblr.co/mxidheeGbiLFBBT9YyYiFTA) thank you for the doodle idea!!! xDDD

–

[Image: Tony Stark, shirtless, with his arms held above his head by tentacles. One is curled around one of his fingers as well and there are others gently touching his bicep and chest. Tony is saying, amused, “Not how I saw today going…”]


End file.
